neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Mega Digimon (A-B)
This is part one of a list of Digimon species that are of the Mega (究極体 Ultimate) as well as Super Ultimate (超究極体) level. For the other parts go to List of Mega Digimon (Part 2), List of Mega Digimon (Part 3), List of Mega Digimon (Part 4) and List of Mega Digimon (Part 5). Most Digimon of all levels reside in the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short), a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks. However, Digimon are sometimes capable of traveling to Earth - or as it is called in DigiWorld, the Real World. Alphamon Alphamon, an Exalted Knight Digimon, is not just one of the 13 Royal Knights but also their leader of legend. He is a Digimon of great power due to his possession of the "Alpha-Gain-Force". However, this very same factor has deemed him "Lord of the Empty Seat"; as he is destined to rule the Royal Knights but to be forever absent from their ranks. Thus his fate leaves to make only temporary appearances wherever his aid is needed. Alphamon wears a blue cape similar in design to Omnimon's. He wields the "Alpha Inforce", which is an ability that allows the user to gain the power of invincibility by repeating attacks the user wouldn't have understood before, thus rewriting the course of history. Therefore, while many see the opponent being deleted in a final blow, it is really Alphamon laying on attacks that successfully delete the opponent. Moreover, variegated attacks and defensive maneuvers can be shown through a magical square that appears from his hands, which is carved in "Digi-Code". Alphamon's name is a reference to "alpha", the first letter of the Greek alphabet. This creates a thematic link with himself and Omnimon, whose Japanese name is Omegamon - effectively, a reference to the concept of the Alpha and Omega. Digital Monster X-Evolution When attacked by Omnimon, DoruGreymon digivolved to Alphamon, regaining his memories. He told Omnimon that that he can't forgive Yggdrasil and thus Omnimon immediately sided with him and took him to see Yggdrasil. Before they could enter Yggdrasil's chamber they had to face DexDorugoramon, whom Alphamon managed to destroy with his Digitalize of Soul attack. They then entered Yggdrasil's inner sanctum to destroy the host computer but then Dexmon (the reformed DexDorugoramon) appeared and a violent battle began. Powering up to Ouryuuken Mode (though this was never mentioned in the movie), Alphamon attacked Dexmon - but his body also suffered all attacks he inflicted on Dexmon. This caused Alphamon to realize that Dexmon was his "other half", created from the data Yggdrasil removed from Dorugamon's body. Knowing this, he hurled his blade in a boomerang arc and grabbed Dexmon as the blade returned, impaling them both. Alphamon transferred his X-Antibody to Omnimon before merging with Dexmon and regressing back to Dorumon. Digimon Data Squad All the confirmed Royal Knights have made episode appearances except for Alphamon. Though he does not make an episode appearance in Digimon Data Squad, he does make a small cameo appearance in the second opening of the series. D-Cyber Alphamon is once again the final form of Dorumon, who is Hikaru Ryuuji's Digimon partner. Digimon World DS Alphamon is the main antagonist (though, with mislead intentions) in this game, going by the mysterious alias "Unknown-D". Eventually, his plan leads to awakening the Legendary Digimon, which you, the tamer, must defeat. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Alphamon digivolves from Knightmon depending on its stats. It can also be DNA digivolved from DoruGreymon, HolyAngemon, or Magnamon. Attacks * Digitalize of Soul: Summons a monster from another world that devours his enemies. The attack is also depicted in the form of firing multiple green energy beams from his hands. * Holy Sword Grade Alpha: Summons his unique weapon, the holy sword of the same name, within an another dimension. Alphamon (Ultimate War Blade King Dragon Sword) Alphamon (Ultimate War Blade King Dragon Sword) is an Exalted Knight Digimon and the powered up version of Alphamon. Alphamon achieves this form through Blast Evolution, "merging" with OwRyumon who then becomes his sword and wings. Digital Monster X-Evolution Alphamon (Ultimate War Blade King Dragon Sword) appears at the end of the Digital Monster X-Evolution movie, though he is still named Alphamon and there is no digivolution scene or any mentioning why he changed. In this form he fights against Dexmon and when he realizes that the evil Digimon is his shadow, he uses his sword to impale himself on Dexmon. Before he vanishes he gives his X-Antibody to Omnimon, X-modifying him into Omnimon X. Afterwards he merges with Dexmon and becomes Dorumon again. Attacks * Ultimate War Blade King Dragon Sword (究極戦刃王竜剣 Kyūkyoku Senjin Ōryuken): Uses his giant sword transformed from OwRyumon to attack his enemies. * Digitalize of Soul: Summons a monster from another world that devours his enemies. The attack is also depicted in the form of firing multiple green energy beams from his hands. Ancient Warriors AncientBeetlemon AncientBeetlemon is an Ancient Insectoid Digimon and one of the ten Ancient Warriors with the power over thunder. His body combines elements of the Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon digivolution lines. He can move nimbly on his six legs and has a large thunder-gun. This super-shelled fighter can attack from the air. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 In the game, AncientBeetlemon appears as a "finishing" move for Beetlemon. If Beetlemon fills up his power meter, he can warp digivolve into AncientBeetlemon, and fires a huge lightning bolt at his opponents. Attacks * Terra Blaster: Fires a beam of destructive energy. * Calamity Thunder: Creates a thunder storm that fires randomly in a small area. AncientGarurumon AncientGarurumon is an Ancient Beast Digimon and one of the ten Ancient Warriors with the power over light. He can manipulate blows and strikes at blinding speeds. This super-shiny fighter has a gigantic figure. He wields two katanas known as the Sharpness Claymore's. Digimon Frontier Island of Lost Digimon Bearmon's prayer allowed both the Spirits of Fire and the Spirits of Light to become AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon to fight Onismon. The two ancient Digimon were finally able to destroy the powerful evil Digimon once and for all. Digimon Battle Spirit 2 In the game, AncientGarurumon appears as a "finishing" move for Lobomon. If Lobomon fills up his power meter, he can warp digivolve into AncientGarurumon, and slashes his swords at his opponents. Attacks * Absolute Zero: Fires a blue ball from his mouth that freezes his enemy. * Sharpness Claymore: Grasping his two Sharpness Claymore, he rushes at the enemy, stopping in front of them while lifting the massive swords into the air, then crashes them down in two parallel diagonal slashes. AncientGreymon AncientGreymon is an Ancient Dragon Digimon and one of the ten Ancient Warriors with the power over fire. He's a super-draconic fighrer who is surrounded by a holy undying flame, he wears an immortal bladed armor and can change the breath of the land into an extraordinary natural phenomenon. Digimon Frontier Island of Lost Digimon Bearmon's prayer allowed both the Spirits of Fire and the Spirits of Light to become AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon to fight Onismon. Digimon World 3 AncientGreymon appears when Diaboromon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode DNA Digivolve during battle. Digimon Battle Spirit 2 In the game, AncientGreymon appears as a "finishing" move for Agunimon. If Agunimon fills up his power meter, he can warp digivolve into AncientGreymon, and fire a massive fireball at his opponents. Attacks * Omega Corona (Omega Burst): Releases a huge burst of flaming energy from his armor, causing an explosion over a few kilometres ahead. * Gaia Tornado: Charges the aura of the earth to raise a great tornado. AncientKazemon AncientKazemon is an Ancient Bird Man Digimon and one of the ten Ancient Warriors with the power over wind. She flies through the sky with great speed and creates bridges of rainbows. She can move freely through the land and even underwater with her rainbow bridges. This wind fighter wears rainbow-colored armour and tears the wind with the rapier she holds in her left hand. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Rainbow Symphony: Uses her rapier to blasts a rainbow coloured beam. * Wind Gazer (Storm Gazer): Manipulates the skies to create a destructive storm. AncientMegatheriumon AncientMegatheriumon is an Ancient Beast Digimon and one of the ten Ancient Warriors with the power over ice. He rules absolute zero, intensely cold frozen soil and is the size of a small mountain. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Great Snowplow: Attacks his enemies by charging faster than an express train upon them. * Freezing Blizzard: Creates a snowstorm that can completely freeze anything. AncientMermaimon AncientMermaimon is an Ancient Aquatic Beast Man Digimon and one of the ten Ancient Warriors with the power over water. She wields a golden three-point trident and can manipulate and control the waters of the Net Ocean. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Ocean Waves (Great Maelstrom): The body of water closest to her becomes a raging tsunami at her control. * Crystal Billow: Turns water into shimmering crystalline structures that fire at her enemies. AncientSphinxmon AncientSphinxmon is an Ancient Mythical Animal Digimon and one of the ten Ancient Warriors with the power over darkness. He is called "The Beast of Darkness who Causes Death" and rules over destruction and death with his crimson eyes. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Necro Eclipse: Fires beams from his ruby-eyes. * Dark Blast: Rears up on his hind legs and crashes down, gathering dark energy in his mouth which is released as an orb towards the enemy. AncientTroiamon AncientTroiamon is an Ancient Plant Digimon and one of the ten Ancient Warriors with the power over wood. His name and his design is based off the Trojan Horse. This super-woody fighter is an example of a walking fortress, shown by the various cannons equipped on his body. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Surprise Cannon: Leaps into the air and fires all of his cannons at once. * Epeus Gimmick: Disassembles and releases a green energy which is launched at the enemy, causing mass destruction. AncientVolcamon AncientVolcamon is an Ancient Mineral Digimon and one of the ten Ancient Warriors with the power over earth. A super-fighter with enormous power, he's called a moving volcano. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Atomic Bomber: The volcano on his back erupts as he tackles his enemy. * Atomic Punch * Supernova: Creates a huge explosion from the volcano on his back. AncientWisemon AncientWisemon is an Ancient Mineral Digimon and one of the ten Ancient Warriors with the power over steel. He has unsurpassed intelligence and has access to the Akashic Records, in which all is described, from the start of the world to the end. He sees through all things in nature. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Laplace's Demon: Rewrites the past and future by accessing the Akashic Records. * Elder Sign: Temporarily borrows an elder god's power and use it as his own. * Metalic Alloy: Allows him to form metal out of thin air and manipulate it at will. Anubismon Anubismon is a Shaman Digimon. His name comes from an Egyptian god, Anubis, who conducted the dead to judgement and was the Egyptian god of the dead. He resembles Anubis, but with wings. Anubismon supervises the dead Digimon brought to the Dark Area. If the Digimon brought to Anubismon was evil in its life, then Anubismon condemns him/her to the Dark Area. If the Digimon was good, then Anubismon turns him/her into a Digi-Egg to be reborn. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Anubismon is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Garudamon and Blossomon, or Yatagaramon and Karatenmon. Digimon World: DS Once, a digimon may ask you " Which is an armored form?" The answers are Anubismon, (correct answer,) and Silphymon. Attacks * Amemit * Pyramid Power Apocalymon Apocalymon (sometimes Apokarimon) takes the form of a pale-skinned humanoid in blue spandex, a black cape with red trimming, a grey helmet with yellow markings, and a scar on his left eye. His arms are long with black bands on the forearms and his hands are larger than normal hands, and have red claws. His hair is a dirty white, and he has yellow eyes. From the waist down is a giant polyhedron the size of a planetoid (he does have legs and can, in fact, separate from the polyhedron body) that can bring out giant metal claws on DNA-shaped chains. Filled with dark thoughts, he was born from the assimilated data of every Digimon that failed to digivolve. He knows all the digivolutions and attacks of Digimon. Although he was sealed away, Millenniummon freed him. Digimon Adventure In "Now Apocalymon", Apocalymon mentions that his polyhedron portion contains his heating and cooling systems, stating he is the "Ultimate evil, complete with hot and cold running water". Digimon Tamers Apocalymon was one of the many Digimon silhouettes surrounding Rika and begging to be her partner. Battle of Adventurers Digimon World 4 Apokarimon is the main boss of Death Valley. Digimon Digital Card Battle Apokarimon belongs to Dark card group. Apokarimon appears as the Battle Master of Infinity Tower. After his defeat, he will randomly appear in the various cities, and repeatedly defeating him will win the player the Apokarimon card. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk Apocalymon digivolves from Phantomon. Attacks * Darkness Zone: Reverts his enemies to a mass of data. * Total Annihilation (Grandis Big Bang): Suicide attack that produces an explosion strong enough to wipe out an entire dimension. Used as a final resort. * Reverse Digivolution (Death Evolution): Uses his giant claws to force Digimon to de-digivolve. * Virus Grenade: Launches laser grenades at his opponents. * Dark Evolution * Tentacle Attack * Copied attacks: The giant claws morph into specific parts of other evil Digimon and enable Apocalymon to use the attacks of other evil Digimon. He used MetalSeadramon, Myotismon and Machinedramon's attacks to express his inner feelings towards the DigiDestined, while using Devimon's attack to snatch the Digidestined's crests and destroy them. ** MetalSeadramon's River of Power: His giant claw turns into MetalSeadramon's head to launch a giant laser beam from its nose cannon. ** Myotismon's Crimson Lightning: His giant claw turns into Myotismon's torso to create a red energy stream that it can throw out like a whip. ** Machinedramon's Giga Cannon: His giant claw turns into Machinedramon's torso to release energy blasts from its cannons. ** Devimon's Death Claw: His giant claw sprouts Devimon arms to grab things. Apollomon Apollomon is a Shaman Digimon as well as one of the Olympus Twelve, having a sun-class fire energy. He is the Mega form of Coronamon. He is named after Apollo, the god of medicine, archery, truth, and music in Greek and Roman mythology. Apollomon secretly stores the solar energy of the Sun within him, and he has the power to purify and melt all known materials. These powers are controlled through his hot blood; sometimes, he does show pity. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Apollomon digivolves from Flaremon. Attacks * Sol Blaster: Releases "sun balls" which are even hotter than the fireball on his back. * Phoebos Blow: Concentrates his power to launch a deadly punch. * Arrow of Apollo: Releases fiery arrows continuously from the two jewels on his hands. Argomon (Mega) Argomon is a Mutant Digimon that is based off of Argus Panoptes. The numerous eyes enclosed on him open to unleash a strong bombardment of cursed power. Digimon Data Squad Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode Argomon is the main villain of this movie. Both his Ultimate and Mega form appear in this movie. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Argomon (Mega) digivolves from Argomon. Attacks * Distortion Line * Brute Force * Judecca Cannon Arkadimon (Mega) Arkadimon is a unique Digimon in that its name does not change when it digivolves. All of Arkadimon's forms are called "Arkadimon". Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Attacks *'Dot Matrix': An invisible attack that uses a lot of energy, but takes a chunk of the opponent's data restoring himself while doing damage. *'Exile Spear': His arm is transformed into a spear which is used to impale an opponent. Arkadimon (Super Ultimate) Arkadimon is a unique Digimon in that its name does not change when it digivolves. All of Arkadimon's forms are called "Arkadimon". He is one of the five confirmed Super Ultimate Level Digimon. In this form, he was able to destroy large areas of land and kill entire armies with single attacks. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Attacks *'God Matrix': A beam of energy which causes area-damage is fired from his eyes. Everything hit by this attack will be reduced to nothing but 0's and 1's of primitive data. *'Dystopia Lances': The huge number of tentacles growing as its limbs all charge to pierce its target.. Armageddemon Armageddemon is an Unidentified Digimon whose name is derived from Armageddon, the location of the final battle between good and evil prophesied in the Bible. Armageddemon was created when an enormous number of Kuramon fused into a giant Digi-Egg. It is a brutal Digimon whose power surpasses Diaboromon's and even Omnimon's. Digimon Adventure 02 Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon World 3 Armageddemon appears in the opening video, and can be fought near the end of the game. Digital Monsters: D-Project Armageddemon digivolves from MetalTyrannomon. Digimon World DS Armageddemon appears as a boss which makes up 2 zones, guarding the warp to the final boss, Chronomon Destroyer Mode. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk Armageddemon is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Diaboromon and Infermon, but you must also have a Kuramon in your party. Attacks * Destiny Destroyer (Ultimate Flare): Fires a solar-hot energy blast from his mouth. * Full Scale Attack (Black Rain): Launches a swarm of missile-like projectiles from his back. Azulongmon Azulongmon is an Exalted Dragon Digimon, one of the four Harmonious ones (or Digimon Sovereigns) and the Guardian of the Digital World's Eastern Hemisphere. He is also one of the Four Great Dragons (alongside of Goldramon, Magnadramon and Megidramon). His Japanese name is Qinglongmon, derived from Qinglong, the Chinese astronomical name for the eastern quadrant of the sky. The Japanese word Seiryuu is also derived from this. Azulongmon appears only in times of critical importance and favors the human/Digimon bond though he rarely helps them and others unless needed to. Digimon Adventure 02 Each Digidestined's Crest was used to free each of the Guardians (Sovereigns are known as Guardians in 02), it seems that it took two Crests to free one Guardian, and as Azulongmon stated while talking to BlackWarGreymon and the 02 Digidestined, was released by the Crests of Hope and Light, however it is unknown for the moment which Crests freed the other Guardians. Digimon Tamers Azulongmon first appeared when Zhuqiaomon attacked the Tamers. He saved the humans and their partner Digimon and then shortly fought against Zhuqiaomon. He finally convinced Zhuqiaomon to not attack the Tamers so that they could focus on the true enemy, the D-Reaper. He told the Tamers the history of the Digital World and each of its layers. He and Zhuqiaomon later met with Baihumon and Ebonwumon to discuss the D-Reaper situation and helped to release Calumon's Shining Digivolution power which Digivolved every Digimon to their Mega forms. In the final battle against the D-Reaper, Azulongmon assisted Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon into dragging the D-Reaper back into the Digital World during Operation: Doodlebug, thus saving the Tamers. Digimon World DS Azulongmon is the Observer of Beginner Tamers. When a virus breaks out, Azulongmon appears as a boss at the Sky Pillar. Attacks * Aurora Force (蒼雷 Blue Thunder): Curls his body into a circle, releasing a powerful blast of electrical energy. * Wind Electricity (風絲華電 Silky-wind Magnificent-electricity): Unleashes lightning from the sky. * Lightning Whip: Attacks with the many electric chains around his body. Babamon Babamon is an Ancient Digimon that resembles an old woman. "Baba" is the Japanese for old woman. She is said to be a Rosemon that has aged with modesty (Notice the Tifaret around her neck). Digimon Tamers Digimon Frontier Some Babamon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Babamon's village was being attacked by Metamormon, so Taichi Kamiya and Takuya Kanbara had to save Babamon's village. Digimon World DS Babamon digivolves from Piximon. Babamon is also a boss in Ancient Canyon, along with Jijimon, but the two are also NPCs in a quest. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Babamon digivolves from Monzaemon. Attacks * Dark Broom (Empress Haze) * Tri Banish: Delivers punishment to those who deserve it. Baihumon Baihumon is an Exalted Beast Digimon, one of the four Harmonious ones (or Digimon Sovereigns) and the Guardian of the Digital World's Western Hemisphere. His name is derived from Baihu, the Chinese astronomical name for the western quadrant of the sky. The Japanese word Byakko is also derived from this. Although he is the youngest of the four Sovereigns, he is also the most powerful. Like Azulongmon, he only allies himself with others in case of emergencies. Digimon Adventure 02 Although Baihumon neither appeared nor was mentioned in the series, he was one of the Harmonious Ones (the name of the Sovereigns in this series), who, together with his partners was defeated by the Dark Masters. They were released when the DigiDestined used the powers of their crests. When Ken Ichijouji became the Digimon Emperor, they were sealed again and so created the D-3 Digivice, which they gave the new DigiDestined to fight against Ken. Digimon Tamers Baihumon lived in the White Tower at the highest plain in the Digital World. When Ryo and Cyberdramon arrived in his part of the domain, they found the Northern Hemisphere guardian Ebonwumon watching over his place as he fought the D-Reaper. Shortly after, Baihumon appeared and collapsed from exhaustion. Later on, Baihumon and Ebonwumon met with Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon on how to handle the D-Reaper situation and helped Calumon release the Shining Digivolution which Digivolved every Digimon everywhere to their Mega forms to help the Sovereign. In the final battle against the D-Reaper, Baihumon assisted Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, and Zhuqiaomon into dragging the Cable Reaper back into the Digital World during Operation: Doodlebug, thus saving the Tamers. Digimon World 2 Baihumon can be obtained by finding and capturing him in Tera Domain, or by raising a Meteormon with 20+DP to Lv31 and have it digivolved. Digimon World DS Baihumon is the Observer of Silver Tamers. When a virus breaks out, Baihumon appears as a boss at Hard Mountains. Attacks * Vajra (金剛 金剛 (kongou) is different from Vajra (金剛杵 kongousho). The former refers to the hardest metal in Buddhism, while the latter refers to the ritual tool in Hinduism and Buddhism.): Fires an energy wave from his mouth that causes his enemy to be transformed into a rusty metal statue. * Iron Claws (鉄甲爪 Though 鉄甲 (tekkou) literally means iron mail, it is actually a weapon that looks like a horseshoe. 爪''' (sou) means claw.): Attacks with his claws. BantyoLeomon BantyoLeomon is a Beast Man Digimon and the Mega form of Leormon. He is one out of five Beast Man Digimon that earned the title of "Bantyo" in the history of the digital world. BantyoLeomon is also known as '''BanchouLeomon. BantyoLeomon is a master that serves only his own "justice" and if anything becomes an obstacle to that "justice," even if it's someone like the Royal Knights, or the Celestial Digimon, he will see them as enemies. He has a katana named "Dan Kon" (男魂 Men Soul). The "GAKU-RAN" that he wears from his shoulders is endowed with a defense function that renders the enemy's physical attacks 89.9% ineffective. Digimon Data Squad Digimon World DS BantyoLeomon digivolves from Monzaemon at level 67, but he must have a total of 60,000 Beast experience. Digimon World: Dusk BantyoLeomon is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of GrapLeomon and Pandamon. Attacks * Flash Bantyo Punch: His punch has an enormous boost in power. * King Lion (Lion King Advance) (獅子羅王漸): Uses his Dan Kon katana to give a flaming slice. BantyoLeomon Burst Mode BantyoLeomon temporarily digivolved into this form through Burst Evolution. Digimon Data Squad Attacks * Burning Bantyo Punch: A fiery punch attack. Barbamon Barbamon is a Demon Lord Digimon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, and among them he makes use of his cunning wisdom to try and allow to them to conquer the Digital World.. His name comes from the Hebrew word for the demon Barbatos. Barbamon is an avaricious Digimon who takes on the form of an old wizard with a long rod that can be used to cast magic. He is the strategist and the most deceitful of the group, representing the sin of Greed and the planet Saturn. He exists in the center of the Dark Area, and has Fallen Angel type Digimon to do his bidding. He is attached to all treasures which exist inside the network and will satisfie his world desires using any cruel manipulation to do so. He has the power to control Mega level Demon Lord type Digimon. Digimon Next Digimon World DS Barbamon, along with the other Demon Lords, are fought in a quest in Digimon World DS. Barbamon is the third Demon Lord that the player fights. Attacks * Pandemonium Lost: A colossal explosion of energy that is contained in the Dark Area. * Death Lure * Crimson Flame (地獄の火炎 Hell Fire) * Greedy Wand Beelzemon Beelzemon is a Demon Lord Digimon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. His name comes from Beelzebub, the Hebrew word for Lord of the Flies and a word which is often synonymous with devil. Beelzemon is the Demon Lord who represents Gluttony and the planet Venus. He follows Daemon and "Ghoulmon". He is a fighter that throws himself into battle, and with his power he stands alone at the top of the group, the Nightmare Soldiers. With his cruel personality, he has his favorite shotguns, Beren Hena, and rides his motorcycle, Behemoth, all the time, wandering and searching for a strong opponent. Digimon Tamers Digital Monsters: D-Project Beelzemon digivolves from Mummymon. Digimon World DS Beelzemon appears as a boss in the game at the Sky Pillar, in the quest to defeat the Seven Great Demon Lords. He is the second Demon Lord that the player fights. Afterwards, any Infermon can digivolve into Beelzemon. Digimon World 3 Beelzemon appears in the opening, riding the behemoth and fighting gallantmon. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk He is obtainable through DNA digivolution of Mummymon and Matadormon. Attacks *'Double Impact': Rapidly fires his two Beren Hena shotguns. *'Darkness Claw': Attacks enemies using his claws. *'Heartbreak Shot' *'Quick Shot' Variations / Subspecies *Beelzemon X Beelzemon Blast Mode Beelzemon Blast Mode is the mode-change of Beelzemon. In this form, he is winged and his eyes are green instead of red. Also, several parts of his clothes turn light grey. He has the Positron Cannon on his right arm. He can also use Berenha shotguns. Digimon Tamers Digimon Rumble Arena Beelzemon Blast Mode can be unlocked by beating the game as Impmon. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk Beelzemon Blast Mode is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Beelzemon and BantyoLeomon. Attacks * Corona Destroyer (Chaos Flare): Draws an inverted pentagram with his cannon and fires energy blasts through it. * Corona Blaster (Death Slinger): Fires a powerful energy blast from his cannon. Attacks in Digimon Tamers * Fist of the Beast King: Absorbed from Leomon, he used it only when he was trying to rescue Jeri from the D-Reaper, after his cannons were destroyed by D-Reaper. Belphemon Rage Mode Belphemon is a Demon Lord Digimon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. His name and some of his characteristics are based on the demon Belphegor. Belphemon is the Demon Lord who represents Sloth and the planet Mars. Belphemon's "Rage Mode" appears when he awakens every one thousand years from his "Sleep Mode". In this form, he has a more defined body, dark brown fur, larger wings, and a more depraved face. His arms are bound with chains, and his energy aura is wrapped around portions of his body. He seems to have a set of energy claws on both hands. Digimon Data Squad Digimon World DS Belphemon is one of the final bosses in Digimon World DS. After defeating the first Demon Lord, Belphemon challenges the player by luring him/her into the final domain, where he and the other Demon Lords ambush the player. When the first six fall in battle, Belphemon will personally fight the player. He appears as the strongest Demon Lord and the strongest unobtainable boss or even the strongest Digimon in the game. Attacks * Lampranthus: Release a powerful wave of infernal flames of his chains, destroying everything in his path. * Gift of Darkness: Attack his foes with a powerful energy blast. * Dark Horn * Lightning Horn Belphemon Sleep Mode Belphemon Sleep Mode resembles a cuter baby version of his Rage Mode. In this form, an alarm clock is bound around his body by chains, and a green energy aura surrounds his body. Digimon Data Squad Attacks *'Eternal Nightmare': Yawns and releases a powerful wave of destruction. *'Lampranthus': Release a powerful wave of infernal flames of his chains, destroying everything in his path. BlackImperialdramon BlackImperialdramon is an Ancient Dragon Digimon who was unable to control its incredible power and went berserk. He is also known as Imperialdramon Dragon Mode (Black). Digimon World 3 BlackImperialdramon appeared as an optional boss in Tyranno Valley on Amaterasu Server. In the Japanese/Pal versions, you need to defeat him (after defeating Galacticmon) in order to obtain one of the five epic items Keith is looking for. Digimon World DS BlackImperialdramon digivolves from Digitamamon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk BlackImperialdramon, known as Imperialdramon Dragon Mode (Black) digivolves from Dinobeemon. Attacks * Mega Crusher (Mega Death): Fires a blast of dark matter from its mouth. The enemy is sucked into the resulting black hole, and is disintegrated to mere particles. Variations / Subspecies * Imperialdramon BlackMegaGargomon BlackMegaGargomon is a Machine Digimon which is a form of MegaGargomon specially designed for stealth in the dark. Digimon World 3 BlackMegaGargomon is an optional boss who appears in Protocol Ruins on Amaterasu Server. Digital Monsters: D-Project BlackMegaGargomon digivolves from BlackRapidmon. Digimon World DS BlackMegaGargomon digivolves from BlackRapidmon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk BlackMegaGargomon digivolves from BlackRapidmon. Attacks *'Giant Missile' *'Burst Shot' Variations / Subspecies *MegaGargomon BlackWarGreymon BlackWarGreymon is the virus counterpart of WarGreymon. Like WarGreymon, he is also equipped with the Dramon Destroyers, the gauntlets of which enable BlackWarGreymon to cut through almost anything, and incredible physical strength. He is also equipped with the Brave Shield, but unlike WarGreymon's, there's no Crest of Courage on his. BlackWarGreymon is infamously feared as the "Black Dragon Warrior". It is unknown why he became a virus type. His heart is black but he hates those that are cruel to others, and does not consider vulgar Virus types his allies. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Digital Card Battle You can battle BlackWarGreymon at Beginner City but only after you have beaten BlackMetalGarurumon and have 300 or more wins. BlackWarGreymon is the last 'boss' in the game, after you have beaten him, your complete stats will appear. There is no BlackWarGreymon card in the game. Also after BlackWarGreymon is beaten and your complete stats appear, by talking to him in the Battle Cafe and if you have Veemon as a partner, he will give you the Digi-Egg of Miracles which allows Veemon to armor digivolve into Magnamon. If you don't have Veemon as a partner, Davis will now lend you another deck containing Magnamon so you can complete your card collection. Digimon Rumble Arena Black WarGreymon is one of the hidden fighters; he will fight your Digimon if you get to the match before Reapermon without losing a single round, he can be unlocked if you beat him and then Reapermon afterwards. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Black WarGreymon is a hidden fighter whom will appear at random as his rookie form BlackAgumon. Digimon World 3 BlackWarGreymon is available to you as digivolve form if you complete the ardous task of getting SkullGreymon to Lv.99 he can also DNA Digivolve with GranKuwagamon to become Diaboromon. Digimon World DS BlackWarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon at Lv42 with 8000+ Dark Experience. Also, if you breed it with BlackMegaGargomon, you will get an Egg containing ChaosGallantmon. He is also found in Core Field. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk BlackWarGreymon digivolves from Vermilimon He can also be found in Transfield. Attacks * Terra Destroyer (Gaia Force): Collects negative energy from the world around him and shapes it into a massive sphere of darkness, which he hurls at his opponent. * Dragon Crusher (Dramon Killer): Uses the Dramon Destroyers to slash at enemies. Effective against "-dramon" group Digimon. * Black Tornado : He spins very fast, forming a whirlwind, which can rip and tear his opponent apart. * Ultra Tornado (Black Storm Tornado): He spins very fast, forming a whirlwind and sends two smaller ones outward. * War Blaster: Charges his arms and then shoots green projectiles outward. * Gaia Force of Darkness (暗黑のガイアフォ-ス Ankoku no Gaia Force): (Exclusive to the X-Antibody Variation.) * Hades Force: (Exclusive to the X-Antibody Variation.) Variations / Subspecies * WarGreymon / ChaosBlackWarGreymon * BlackWarGreymon X Boltmon Boltmon is a sorrow-filled Cyborg Digimon whose power level depends on his emotions. He wields the Battle Tomahawk as his weapon. He is based on in personality and appearance by Frankenstein's Monster Digimon Adventure 02 Michi E No Armor Shinka A Boltmon appeared in Ueno Park in the Real World during Valentine's Day and was encountered by Pukumon in the guise of a human. He talked Boltmon into causing chaos and captured Kari, Mimi and Sora. The problem was he just wanted a heart. After Pucchiemon settled the problem with him and Davis's identity crisis, Pukumon appeared and used the Control Spire to prevent normal Digivolution. After Pukumon was chased away, Boltmon took his leave. Overall, Boltmon's issues are based on the Tin Woodman from the The Wizard of Oz. Digimon Tamers A Boltmon was among the Mega Level Digimon that appeared to help the Digimon Sovereign fight the D-Reaper. It is possible it may have digivolved from Clockmon or the Chuchidarumon (who may have merged into one when they digivolved, as the Infermon did). Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Some Boltmon were seen working for Daemon. A Boltmon was with Neo during the invasion upon Lord HolyAngemon's castle where he killed two Knightmon with an axe longer than usual. He then fought against Leo, but he underestimated the Ultimate Digimon and was cut in half by Leo's sword. Another one was killed by Callismon, one of Neo's experiments. Attacks * Tomahawk Crunch (Tomahawk Steiner): Swings his tomahawk to cut at his enemies. * Battle Tomahawk * Berserk (暴走) Breakdramon Digimon Fusion Breakdramon was a legandary destructive creature who was rumored to have been the one who split the digital world into 108 zones a long time ago. He was sealed in the Sweetzone, and was revived by Matadormon, who intended to use him as a weapon to be used for the Bagra Army. Matadormon used the residents he didn't need into cotnainers which syphoned their energy into breadramon, and had the side effect of turning them into Raremon. The dragon digimon was destroyed by Shoutmon X5, with the help of Cutemon's healing powers. Attacks * 'Destroyed Rush ' References M